degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 304: Girl On Fire
Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee struts into school with a smile) Julia: Someone looks happy. What’s up? Caylee: My nursing program starts today. This is the start of the rest of my life. Julia: It’s just a class. Caylee: Yes, but if I pass it, it counts as one year of nursing school. It’s like I’m already in college. Julia: My baby’s due in two months, does that count for anything? Caylee: Early practice? Have you decided if you’re keeping it? Julia: Ugh decisions, let’s just talk about your program. What room is it in? Caylee: It’s actually at Tallahassee U. I get to see Trey there. Julia: That’s cool. Being a nurse sounds like the perfect route for you, you love to help people. Caylee: And I’ve definitely spent my share of time in the hospital, so I know what it’s like and can help people with that. (Caylee hugs Julia) Caylee: Got to get on the bus. I’ll be back here 5th period. (Caylee runs to the bus and sees a man counting heads) Mr. Eichler: Is this everyone? Oh my… (Caylee turns and sees Kat) Caylee: What’s going on? Kat: Apparently there are too many people signed up. I heard him mention something about having to cut people. (Caylee looks discouraged) Caylee: Great…looks like this might be over before it even begins… (She sighs) Intro Sub Plot: Keith (Keith is at his locker and Olivia walks up to him) Olivia: Hey, what’s- holy hickey. (Olivia points to the hickey on Keith’s neck) Keith: Oh, is it that noticeable? Olivia: Uh, yeah! Who’s it from? Keith: Can’t say. We’re keeping it on the DL until things get official. Which I think is soon. Olivia: Wow, how long have you known him? Keith: Since the first day. He’s my partner in science class. Olivia: Known each other for 3 weeks and already getting touchy. Nice. Keith: I know. I think tonight is gonna be…intense if you know what I mean. (He pulls a box of condoms out of his bag) Olivia: Keith! You’re just gonna fuck someone you barely know? Keith: We know each other really well, thank you very much. And I don’t need your permission. (He closes his locker and winks as he leaves) Third Plot: Moon (Moon is seen handing out “No Bullying” pins at a stand in the hallway) Alicia: So what’s the point of this again? Moon: You saw what happened to Devon last year when he got bullied too much. Alicia: How could I not. Moon: It’s just to raise awareness and show bullies that there are more people who find them pathetic then there are rooting them on. Alicia: Well it’s a good idea. I’ll take a pin. Moon: Here you are. (Alicia smiles and walks off as Eliza’s brother, Danny walks up to her) Danny: As senior class president, I feel somewhat entitled to take one. But no, this is a great idea, Moon. Moon: Oh, thanks. Danny: I could uh, volunteer if you want? I could watch the stand during my lunch mod. Moon: Oh, uh…yeah that would be great. Thanks, Danny. (Danny touches her shoulder) Danny: Anytime, you’re doing a good thing. (He walks away and Moon has a weird look on her face as Jamie walks up to her) Jamie: Why do you look constipated? Moon: Have you ever known someone for a long time and then all of a sudden have random…feelings for them? Jamie: Good god, stay away from men, Moon. Nothing but trouble. (Jamie walks away and Moon watches Danny talk to Carly) Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee is waiting outside the nursing room with Trey) Trey: So you could have invested all this money and time into this program and might not even get in now? Caylee: Yes! This sucks! Trey: Well how are they gonna decide who gets in and who doesn’t? Caylee: I don’t know, maybe tests or something. Trey: If I were you, I would do whatever I could to get in. Even if that meant cheating… Caylee: Me cheating? Do you know me at all? Trey: This is a big deal, Cay. And I’m sure you wouldn’t be the only one to do it. Caylee: I have to go, class is about to start. Talk to you later. (Caylee walks in with some other girls who give her mean glares and sits down) Mr. Eichler: So for those of you who don’t know, we only have enough equipment here for 16 students, but somehow the program let 24 of you in, which is a problem. It sucks because 8 of you are gonna have to get the boot, and I feel awful. But you will get all of your money and back and such. Kat: So how do you figure out who goes? Mr. Eichler: The only thing that seems fair is to do some basic tests tomorrow to see how many of you have actually looked up on this material prior to the class. The highest scores will show that they deserve to be here and the lowest will have to go. I know this is very unfair, but I think it’s the best option. So everyone…start studying. (Kat turns to Caylee) Kat: This is great! I studied this material all summer! Did you? Caylee: Uh, yeah! Duh! You’d be stupid not to! (Caylee looks worried and scared, obviously lying to Kat) Sub Plot: Keith (That night, Keith is in his room with his new friend) Keith: So where did you go last year? Wyatt: I went to River Blue Catholic. My family’s really religious. Keith: Are you? Wyatt: Yeah, Jesus is everything to me. What about you? Keith: Uh…totes! Jesus is the man! (Keith rolls his eyes when Wyatt isn’t looking) Wyatt: Where are your parents? Keith: They’re on a business retreat. Work is their top priority so I have the house to myself most of the time. (Keith sits down close next to Wyatt on the bed) Wyatt: Oh…cool. Keith: Yeah, so I can do…whatever I want. (Keith leans in and starts kissing Wyatt) Wyatt: Why are you so hot? (They take off their shirts and start making out) Keith: Good thing I brought these. (He pulls out the pack of condoms from his drawer) Wyatt: Whoa, whoa, what? This is way too fast, Keith. I don’t even know if I like guys. Keith: Then why were you just making out with me? Wyatt: No, it’s like…I know I like guys, I just don’t know if I want to…you know what I mean? Keith: …No. Wyatt: Jesus said man shall not lie with man. Keith: Everyone knows that the whole “god hates fags” stuff is bullshit. Doesn’t god love everyone? Wyatt: I guess. I just can’t risk this getting out. I’m sorry. (Wyatt puts his shirt back on and leaves as Keith stands there in confusion) Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee is sleeping with books all over her bed and gets a phone call, waking up startled) Caylee: Jesus, what time is it? Hello? Jamie: Are you okay, you sound weird? Caylee: I’m fine, I was just sleeping. Jamie: Sorry, I didn’t think you would go to bed this early. It’s only 10. Caylee: Ugh, I can’t believe I fell asleep! I have to study for this test tomorrow! Jamie: Just make a cheat sheet. Caylee: Trey already told me to cheat and that’s just not me. If I get in, I want to know it’s because I did so fair and square. Jamie: Well it won’t be fair and square if everyone else cheats but you. There are some exceptions, Cay, and I think this counts as one of them. Caylee: I don’t know… Jamie: So much has went down with you the past few years, your diabetes, losing Liam, fighting with Julia…your mom. Caylee: Those aren’t good excuses… Jamie: You deserve to be happy for once and if cheating on one test is the price, I think that’s fine. Caylee: And what if I get caught? Jamie: Then you explain that everyone else is cheating as well. (Caylee sighs and looks at all of her books) Caylee: Alright…I’m gonna feel so nasty afterwards, but you’re right. I finally want something and I’m not gonna let it slip of my grip this time. (Caylee hangs up the phone and starts a new piece of paper) Third Plot: Moon (School starts the next morning and Moon goes to her anti-bullying stand to see t-shirts and locker magnets being sold) Moon: The hell? Danny: Do you like? I thought expanding the merchandise would get us more money that we can use for supplies to paint a huge mural in the art wing showing more anti-bullying support. Moon: Wow, that’s amazing. How did you get all this done in one night? Danny: I was inspired. Just trying to be a good president… Moon: Don’t worry, you’re a great president! Most presidents wouldn’t give two shits about a bullying campaign. Danny: Well thanks. I hope you don’t mind but I put my girlfriend in charge of the stand Tuesdays and Thursdays in the morning. Moon: No, that’s fine. Who’s your girlfriend? (Carly walks over and lays her hand on Danny’s shoulder) Carly: I heard my name. Danny: Carly, this is Moon. She’s one of my sister’s friends who started the campaign. Carly: Very nice. It’s a good thing you’re doing. Moon: Thanks. (Moon looks upset and fakes a smile) Moon: I have to go, see you guys later. Danny: Bye! (Moon walks away and looks pissed) Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee is standing with Kat before the test starts) Kat: This is intense. You can feel the desperation in the air. Caylee: Aren’t you nervous about making it through? Kat: I studied hard for this, so no. Caylee: Ugh, I kind of feel bad if I get in the program. Either I make my dream come true or lose it to make someone else happy. Kat: Why do you care about the other girls’ feelings? You don’t even know them! Just worry about you and rock this test, alright? (Mr. Eichler walks in and everyone quiets down and pays attention) Mr. Eichler: Alright, who’s ready to test? Instead of a written test where it’d be very easy to cheat, I’m going to have you guys use the actual machinery on mannequins. Sound good? (Caylee looks nervous) Caylee: Crap… Kat: What is it? Caylee: I didn’t study any of this stuff. Kat: Then I guess you’ll just have the play the game all the other girls were talking about playing. Sabotage. (Kat walks off and Caylee looks nervous as many girls give her mean glares) Sub Plot: Keith (Keith is at his locker the next day and sees Wyatt in the hall) Keith: Hey, can we talk? Wyatt: Oh, Breean, this is my science partner, Keith. Keith, this is my sister Breean. (Wyatt gives Keith a glare) Keith: Oh…hi. I just wanted to go over these notes with you before the quiz. Breean: I’ll take that as move along, freshman. (Breean smiles and walks off) Keith: Listen, about last night, I just haven’t gotten any in a while if you know what I mean. Wyatt: I know what you mean, but I don’t even believe in sex before marriage, so if we’re still gonna be a thing, don’t expect any from me. Keith: You still want to be a thing? Wyatt: I think so…but no one can know about it still. I mean no one. Someone’s coming, we’ll talk later. (Olivia and Brittany walk up to Keith) Olivia: Is that the dude? Brittany: What dude? Olivia: Keith’s new dude. How did last night go? Action packed, I’m guessing? (Keith looks nervous) Keith: Uh…I may or may not have taken someone’s virginity last night! Brittany: Nice! (Brittany gives him a high-five) Olivia: Please tell me you made it special and not like you did it that one time in the car. Keith: We don’t talk about that! Olivia: Sorry, I forgot! Keith: It was so romantic…I think we’re official. Brittany: Can we get a name at least? Keith: His name…is Wyatt Zuckerman. But he doesn’t want everyone to know just yet, so don’t be telling everyone in sight. Olivia: Our lips are sealed. (They both walk away smiling and Keith facepalms) Keith: What did you just do? Third Plot: Moon (Moon and Scott are sitting in class) Moon: I need to tell you something major. Scott: Juicy. I’m in. Moon: This goes nowhere, obviously. Scott: Juicer. Go on. Moon: I think I might like Eliza’s brother. Scott: Okay, that’s the definition of ratchet. You’ve known him since we were like 10. Moon: I know! I’ve known him for years, why do I suddenly like him? Scott: How did this come about? Moon: I don’t know he complimented my campaign and then started helping and when I saw him with his girlfriend, the evil bitch of the school, I got so jealous. Scott: Jealous of what? Moon: I don’t know! But if Eliza found out I like her brother, it would get so weird. (Eliza is standing behind them and clears her throat) Scott: Oh… Eliza: What is wrong with you? (Eliza sits in the back of the class and Moon looks embarrassed) Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee is partnered with Miranda and Mr. Eichler walks up to them) Mr. Eichler: Alright girls, your task is to take this bag of blood and correctly set up an IV on this mannequin. I’ll be around if you have any questions. (He walks away and Miranda looks at Caylee) Miranda: What does that even mean? Caylee: I know how to do this! Miranda: Go right ahead. (Caylee starts to set up the IV when the girl in front of them secretly knocks their blood bag over, splashing blood everywhere) Caylee: WHAT THE HELL?! Mr. Eichler: What happened?! Cindy: She like knocked over her IV and sprayed me with blood! Mr. Eichler: Ladies, why don’t you go to the bathroom. Caylee: But what about the test? Mr. Eichler: I think the test is over for you. (Caylee stands there in shock and Miranda starts to nudge her to move) Caylee: This isn’t happening… Sub Plot: Keith (Keith sits next to Wyatt in science class) Keith: I don’t want to keep this a secret… Wyatt: Our…project? Keith: Yes. Our project. I want people to know about it. Wyatt: I told you, no one can know about it. I’m not changing my mind. Keith: Is it because you’d be embarrassed to be seen with it? Wyatt: No, it’s because I’d be dead if anyone found out about it. (People start piling into the class) Keith: I like you…a lot. Wyatt: I do too, and we can make this work, but no one can know. I told you this from the start and you said it wouldn’t be a problem. If it is, tell me now and we can stop. Keith: No…it’s not a problem. Wyatt: Good. Then we don’t need to bring it up again. (Keith looks discouraged) Third Plot: Moon (Moon walks up to Eliza at lunch) Moon: Can I still sit here? Eliza: Yes. But you need to do one thing first. Moon: Okay? Eliza: Go over to your stand and tell Carly you’re in love with her boyfriend. Moon: What? Eliza: You heard me. Moon: What is wrong with you? Eliza: You’re in love with my brother. That’s nasty! Moon: Sorry! You’re dating your best friend’s crush. (Dex walks up to them) Dex: What’s going on? Moon: Nothing, I’m just sitting somewhere else from now on. (Moon stomps off and Dex looks confused) Dex: What was that about? Eliza: Nothing… (Moon sits with Olivia, Scott, and Angel) Moon: What’s up with Eliza lately? Angel: You mean her sudden bitchiness? I don’t know, ever since she started dating Dex, she’s treated him and everyone else like crap. Olivia: Which doesn’t make sense because Dex is the sweetest guy ever. Moon: Well I’m sick of it. (Moon stares at Eliza with a mean look) Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee and Miranda are in the bathroom and Miranda is crying) Miranda: We totally fucked up! It’s over for us! Caylee: Maybe not. Miranda: Are you stupid?! (Miranda runs out and Caylee calls Julia) Julia: What’s up? Caylee: Thank goodness, I thought you had a free mod. I got kicked out of my test and I’m covered in blood. Julia: What the hell?! Caylee: I knocked over my IV and sprayed blood everywhere and now me and my partner got kicked out of the test. Julia: Sounds complicated. Just go back in and demand a second chance. Caylee: I can’t do that! I had my chance and I blew it, he’s never going to let me back in. Julia: Caylee! Just stop! Caylee: What? Julia: You march into that classroom and say you deserve a spot in that class because you will work your ass off. Do something good for yourself for once and stop waiting for the world to shit on you over and over again. You need to take control of your life and this is your chance! Caylee: You think I can do it? Julia: I know you can… (Caylee takes a deep breath) Caylee: Thanks, babe. I’m gonna do this. (She hangs up and walks out of the bathroom) Sub Plot: Keith (Keith and Wyatt are walking to his house) Wyatt: Maybe soon I can introduce you as my friend to my parents. I want you to meet them. Keith: Yeah, that would be cool. (A car pulls up next to them) Keith: Oh my god. Hank: Keith, can we talk? Wyatt: Who is this? Keith: Um…he’s. Hank: I’m his ex. Who made a big mistake. Wyatt: Um…I can leave. Keith: No. He’s just a memory now. We’re nothing. Hank: Please, can we talk, Keith? Keith: No. (Keith takes Wyatt’s hand and leads him ahead of Hank’s car and down the street) Wyatt: Does he know we’re together? Keith: Who cares? Wyatt: I do Keith! Keith: Who is he gonna tell? He graduated from Clearwater already! We’re safe, okay?! Wyatt: Fine…I’m just worried. Keith: I know, but we’re fine. (They hug) Third Plot: Moon (Eliza knocks on Moon’s door) Moon: What do you want? Eliza: I just wanted to apologize about earlier. For some reason, I thought you being in love with my brother was like you turning on me in some way. I don’t know what I was thinking. Moon: Yeah, just like how you think everyone is turning on you. What has been going on with you, Lize? You’ve been acting so hostile towards everyone. Eliza: No I haven’t, everything is fine. Moon: Freshman Eliza would have teased me about liking her brother, not tried to backstab me for it. Eliza: I’m still the same person. Moon: Really? Because I’m not so sure. I’ll talk to you later. (Moon closes the door and Eliza looks confused and hurt) Sub Plot: Keith (Keith is holding his pack of condoms) Keith: Are you sure you want to do this? Because there’s no turning back now. (Hank is seen sitting on his bed) Hank: I’m so sure. I’ve missed you like crazy. Keith: Me too. Hank: I just want to hold you in my arms again. Keith: Then hold me. (Hank pulls Keith in and starts making out with him) Hank: Who was that guy you were with today, you don’t like have a thing with him, right? Keith: No, we’re just friends. Hank: Cool. I’m so happy you called me. (They continue to make out and roll on the bed) Main Plot: Caylee (Caylee walks into the classroom as Mr. Eichler is grading papers) Caylee: Sir, can I talk to you for a minute? Mr. Eichler: Sure, what is it. But call me Shawn. Caylee: Um, alright. I want to be in this class more than anything. My life went into kind of a whirlwind last year and I thought that I could find solid ground with this class and this career, but I guess not. I just really want a second chance. I know I messed up on the test when I knocked over the IV, but- Mr. Eichler: You’re in. Caylee: Huh? Mr. Eichler: You’re showing me the one thing I want to see in students: drive. That’s all you can ask for. Caylee: So, should I retake the test or- Mr. Eichler: No need. We’ll just say you passed. Now get out of here and wash those pants, someone’s blood is on them. Caylee: Yeah, thanks. Thank you so much, Shawn! Mr. Eichler: Anytime, Miss Daniels. I’ll look forward to seeing you in my class. (Mr. Eichler winks and Caylee smiles at him before walking outside) Caylee: YES! (She jumps up and down and cheers) 'NEXT WEEK' Julia: Haven’t you always wanted to live with me? Moon: No. MORE Olivia: What do you mean you don’t want to hang out with him? Troy: I just don’t like being around those people. Olivia: I have a homophobic boyfriend! SECRETS Jamie: Your mom just left? Julia: I’m sure she’s working things out with the bank. (Liam pats Jamie on the back) Liam: Living with your pregnant best friend? That’s a disaster waiting to happen. UNVEIL Candace: Who is this guy? He could be a serial killer. Wendy: He’s not a serial killer! (Candace looks at Zak) Candace: He looks like one anyway… NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts